toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda/Archive 4
Message from Dimetrodongold What does consensus mean? :"Consensus" means a general agreement. In other words, if the community agrees with the changes you are requesting for, then you may change the things intended. Otherwise, if the majority disagrees, then you're out of luck. Oh, okay. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Bermuda! Can I Ask Ya A Question? Please, I Don't Know How To Get Userboxes. Can You Please Show Me How??? Edtay1009Edtay1009 (talk) 19:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :You can add userboxes simply by typing in the name of the template. For example: . You can find a list of templates here. Message from Deema6009 Hello! Thanks for the nice welcome! I'm really enjoying this Wiki more than ever! Deema6009 (talk) 17:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Deema6009 A wiki cleanup project..? I would like to propose a wiki cleanup project - because well, this wiki when I first saw its article style thought "the article styles here is not fine enough, and it contains the use of words you would speak in second person alot", and its even in the manual of style to speak in third person (but yet..no one reads it anyways...)! So may we? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 22:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :There's a lot of work that needs to be done here. Feel free to change things to third person. Change of the welcome message Hi, I have made the old welcome template look much better, and I was wondering if you could change the code for the welcome message to this: which that code comes out like this: So can you change it to that? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, you can modify it for it to be more fitting for this wiki. Just figured this would be a prototype. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates are broken As you have seen on your talk pages template, all templates that use :Also, you need to make 5 non-spam posts around TTK. Once that's done, I believe you will be validated. :Noted. Also, thank you for providing the code! ProSlayer64. (talk) 02:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :O Wow.... Your user page is amazing :O :Thanks. :) Hey. Hey, Bermuda! I have a minor question; Are you willing to form a group (not a clan) that does many diffcult challenges in Toontown called; "Toon-Task Force?" This is essentially just for fun. If you are, let me know. ProSlayer64. (talk) 22:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Would this involve the game? With it closing in less than three days, I don't think it will cut out. I am also busy this week with school work. :( :it involves the game. It's also for extra-fun 'til the game closes. And whenver you can, let me know! ProSlayer64. (talk) 22:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Message from Noxon6 Please understand me.. I am very upset over ToonTown closing and Disney isn't doing anything. I need your help. :I deleted your blog because it contained a link to an unapproved website. We all are devastated with the closure as it truly means a lot to most of us. However, we need to expect the game to close on the date. Just hope the game will open once again in the future. Is it possible to get the links approved by a moderator. This petition goes to an outside force instead of Disney. So it may change something.. :We cannot approve anymore petitions. Sorry. Article and External Linking Hello Bermuda, I saw this video on Toontown's YouTube channerl, so i thought of creating an article about the "COG-TV". Before that i wanted to ask if: *This is really Toontown's official YouTube cahnnel. *You think an article about this is relevant. *If the answer to the upper criteria is correct, it will be all right to link to the video. Thank you for your time :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I will see if I can do something about this. I just haven't had the time to edit the wiki lately. With the closure, I'm planning to do a little reorganization. Message from PrinceOfCrazy Hi, Bermuda, I am using a template:Toonprofile3. For Trap I'm putting Quicksand and it's not showing up. Any help? PrinceOfCrazy (talk) 00:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC)PrinceOfCrazy :Found the problem. Fixed. Dear Bermuda, My apologies for any earlier inconvenience. I wasn't trying to vandalize or advertise. I was just trying to show what the final cog invasion was. I promise I won't add it to any articles but can the image still be with the other photos for all to see? Zizzer Zazzer Zuzz (talk) 01:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Zizzer Zazzer Zuzz It's okay. I'm sorry for getting carried away by adding it to the other two articles. I just figured we could let bygones be bygones and leave it the way it was when I first uploaded it. But it's alright, I can make due. Thank you for the response. I can't for the life of me figure out these templates. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I keep on trying to help and leaving a bigger mess. O_O. D: I looked at tutorials, I listened to what you said, but I just don't understand halp friend I can't for the life of me figure out these templates. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I keep on trying to help and leaving a bigger mess. O_O. D: I looked at tutorials, I listened to what you said, but I just don't understand KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 00:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Dear Bermuda, HELP!!! There is something very wrong with the "Robber Baron" page! All I did was try to upload a new file for the template, and the entire page's template became unorganized! Not only that, but for some unknown reason, it's also trying to replace the image for the Flunky's template! My dearest of apologies for this major inconvenience, but it isn't my fault, something is seriously wrong with the template. Can you please help rectify this mistake? Sincerely, Zizzer Zazzer Zuzz :No worries; it's all taken care of. :) :~Lily ♥ 12:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) reply of user rights I would to keep my rights for 90 days. If I do decide to become active again. But as of right now, I'm currently busy with things, but planning on being more active the near future. But if I choose during this time that I won't be active again for a long period of time, I'll inform you. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 01:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) y u no put section title im stalking your userpage tablecloth Memorymeow (talk) 01:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) =section header Hello. I am new to Toontown Wiki. I will attempt to always contribute to Toontown Wiki, as I want to make every page it's best! Allebaz (talk) 06:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC)Allebaz There were so many contradictions in your post, I just couldn't take it seriously. For one, I do not appreciate you and your G-Rated propaganda, that wasn't what I was getting from the other administrator and I don't expect to get it from you. Two, while I realize that policies are policies, the profanity crusade is really getting on my nerves. You have to realize that it is the intention behind the word that gives it any sort of negative connotation, not the word itself. You act like children are going to be excessively upset if they come into contact with a word that is deemed inappropriate by society, and I'm just against the whole idea. Plus, you pride yourself in being a G-rated site, yet you had no sort of profanity filter to speak of. I was able to say that word without any sort of automatic ban filter, and it was only until the other administrator edited it that it was no longer visible. Plus, you claim that profanity isn't vandalism and then you go off on a tangent describing that profanity and inappropriate behaviors constitutes vandalism, very confusing. And yes, I know you reserve the right to update or modify the wiki rules. Are you a robot or something, because I was confused how IN the rules profanity was NOT its own category and instead is considered vandalism. The profanity I used was appropriate in context and I did not use it to obstruct an article, so it did not apply to the situation induced in the rules. I AM HOPING you will modify the rules so your rules are more clear. Lastly, it's great that you guys are thanking the people who were willing to volunteer for no cost to recreate the game that we've grown so attached to by not condoning the discussion of any private servers. It seems a little depressing to me to run a community with a game that is no longer in existence and is now dysfunctional, but that's your pick. ToonPlayer124 (talk) 04:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC)ToonPlayer124 Can I ask you a question Hello there bermuda, can you please re-able toontown wiki chat? Thanks ~ Kirlia RE: Activity Hey no worries. We all have something better to do than contributing to a dead website. XD Evina will be inactive for a little while (I'm not exactly sure how long lol). I'm glad to hear that you're looking over it, at least. Sometimes I feel so alone on here and get worried that if I'm not able to check it, nobody will. Although my sister and I seem to have it under control. *shrug* ~Lily ♥ 02:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well done Lily! I guess I'm surpassing you, hahaha. Thanks :D ~Lily ♥ 12:01, April 1, 2014 (UTC) You aren't lucky *destroys Wiki in frustration* Nah, I'm happy that she got it. I'm already #3 on the list.... and I'm pretty sure I'll get the 95,000th edit. XD ~Lily ♥ 21:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Message from KayChangedHerNameAgain http://impress.openneo.net/outfits/670737 KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 05:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Stuff. Hi Bermuda, do you remember KacperTheHorse? Well, that's me. Hi. Do you (and maybe the others) hate me? :P Anyway, since the page is edit locked, I came to you to say that the ToonTask page's name is wrong - it should be spelled as ToonTask. A good proof of this is a picture of a HQ Officer saying "Choose a ToonTask". I am pretty confident this was the case all over the game, as I am editing some of the Toontown files with most of the NPC texts in them for a certain goal which I am not allowed to speak of here. So, could you please move it? I won't be signing properly because I messed up my signature on this account, so here's a link to my profile instead. Not sure if it will exist tough, since I never edited this wiki with this account. -Infernoburger A very sad message from KayChangeHerNameAgain RIP BERMUD goodbye from the wiki... forever. KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 21:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :CRIES Toontask problem (and I mean the articles on this wiki, not the website!!) I was fixing the redirects for the toontasks here when I realized that the pages all have "Toontask" in the titles, not "Toon'T'ask". I was about to go rename all of them but I thought I'd run it by you first to see if you had any other ideas. I would hate to fix all the redirects now only to redo them later. :P ~Lily ♥ 14:26, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :I was just going to do it manually.... unless you think I should do it another way. :/ :(although I was going to leave the categories that only have templates in them Toontask components alone. I see no reason to bother with those.) :~Lily ♥ 17:19, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm just going to wing it. I'll figure out a plan as I go. :P ::~Lily ♥ 17:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC)